Remembering Sunday
by Dani'Blableblibloblu
Summary: Ella se escapó de sus brazos y él no puede hacer nada para traerla de vuelta. Seddie. Inspirada en la canción de All Time Low con el mismo título.


Woke up from dreaming and put on his shoes

Starting making his way past two in the morning

* * *

Abrí mis pesados párpados y pestañeé seguidamente para acostumbrar mi vista a la oscuridad casi absoluta que se esparcía por la habitación. Tiré las cobijas a un lado y me senté en el borde de la cama, apoyé los codos sobre mis rodillas y sostuve mi cabeza con ambas manos. Todo a mi alrededor daba vueltas. Me sentía mareado y, los miles de recuerdos borrosos que llegaban a mi cerebro no me ayudaban en absoluto, haciéndome soltar más de un gemido. Me froté las sienes en un intento por alejar el dolor y la jaqueca que sentía. Un suspiró a mi izquierda me obligó a girar mi rostro en esa dirección y, gracias a la tenue luz que se colaba por la ventana pude vislumbrar la silueta de una muchacha que reconocí como la pelirroja que no hace más de cinco horas había conocido en aquel bar de mala muerte.

Me levanté velozmente y cogí mi ropa desparramada sobre el suelo. Comencé a vestirme lo más rápido posible, pues no quería ver a aquella chica y tener que darle explicaciones del por qué dije otro y no su nombre cuando acababa, además, el efecto del alcohol aunque no se había desvanecido, era un grado más bajo, y si hace unas horas sus ojos celestes me gustaron, ahora me destrozarían cuando notase que no eran los orbes azules que mi maltrecho corazón esperaba encontrar. Me puse los zapatos y salí del motel barato en no sé dónde; el hecho no estar sobrio, y por días, hacía las cosas más complicadas.

Deambulé por calles –cuales nombres me eran una interrogante– con las manos en mis bolsillos mientras sentía la brisa golpear suavemente mi rostro. El efecto del alcohol comenzaba a disiparse y su recuerdo volvió, atormentándome. Sacudí mi cabeza con fuerza tratando de olvidar su bello rostro, sus ojos azules, sus caireles dorados, la tersura de su piel, su aroma, sus besos, besos que me volvían loco, su sonrisa… todo en un intento en vano, pues cada vez que intentaba olvidarla, la recordaba aún más. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, rogando porque ella se borrara y desapareciera de mi mente, pero no lo logré; con los ojos abiertos o cerrados, sobrio o borracho, siempre la veía, tan clara, tan nítida que me parecía real. Maldije mi suerte, pues ella estaba tatuada en mis pensamientos.

Me adentré en una pequeña plaza, la cual debido a lo alto de la noche estaba casi desolada, casi, porque sólo a unos cuantos metros, en una de las bancas, estaba una pareja de adolecentes besándose dulcemente. Sentí mi corazón encogerse al observarlos. Extrañaba tenerla entre mis brazos, besarla, sentir su calor. Sentí un vacío en mi pecho. La extrañaba, jodidamente mucho.

Caminé un poco más sin importarme la fría brisa chocando contra mi rostro. Anduve sin rumbo fijo, sin intentar detener los recuerdos que golpeaban con ímpetu en mi cabeza, no me importó sentirme frágil y vulnerable, después de todo así me sentía desde su partida. Recordar su ida, hizo que las lágrimas se agolparan en mis ojos, pero no las dejé salir, no otra vez, no me mostraría débil nuevamente, no… caí de rodillas al suelo, el peso que sentía en los hombros era demasiado y ya no lo soportaba. Las gotas de agua salina brotaron de mis ojos y recorrieron libremente mis mejillas, humedeciéndolas. Siempre pensé que llorar ayudaba a liberar y disminuir el sufrimiento del alma _–Catarsis, creo que le llaman– _ pero por más lágrimas que soltaba, el dolor no se iba, seguí ahí, consumiéndome poco a poco. Arranqué el césped con impotencia, pretendiendo así borrar los recuerdos de aquel domingo.

_Su risa estalló en la cocina._

–_Es en serio Fredñoño, más te vale que esos huevos con tocino queden bien– pronunció seria pero con matices de diversión en su voz mientras intentaba fruncir el ceño._

–_como quieras princesa– le dije regalándole una sonrisa. Ella se acercó y entrelazó sus manos tras mi cuello para besarme lenta y dulcemente, sorprendiéndome, pues ella, siempre me besaba de forma hambrienta, casi desesperada._

Me levanté con cuidado y sacudí mis pantalones. Con el dorso de mi mano borré el rastro que las lágrimas dejaron en mis mejillas.

Vagué por más calles desconocidas, con la mirada sombría y fija en mis zapatos. Todos los momentos vividos con ella en el instituto, haciendo ICarly, en el parque, licuados locos, en el departamento de nuestra mejor amiga, la salida de emergencia, nuestro primer beso, nuestro noviazgo… todo, todo volvía a mi cabeza para hacerme sufrir y hundirme más de lo que ya estaba. Las ganas de llorar se acrecentaban y mis intentos por reprimirlas no servían de nada. Me mordí el labio inferior ahogando los sollozos que querían escapar de mi garganta.

–_¡Sam, no!– le dije con fingida molestia – mamá llegará en unas horas y si nos ve moriría – sentía las mejillas arder, el sólo imaginarme con ella en esa situación hacia que la temperatura de mi cuerpo aumentara unos cuantos grados, en cambio ella sólo hizo un mohín._

–_vamos, Fredraro, será divertido – pronunció juguetona trazando círculos seductoramente en mi pecho,– además, ¿no te gustaría ver la cara que pondría la loca al vernos?_

–_¡oye! No la llames así –estaba algo ofendido, no me gustaba que tratara de "loca" a quien me dio la vida– ella es mi mamhp – la palabra murió en mi boca cuando Sam estrelló sus labios contra los míos en un contacto vehemente, que esperé responder con la misma intensidad._

–_Piénsalo– pronunció con la respiración agitada sobre mis labios – sería excitante hacerlo en su cama–. Susurró con voz sensual y sugestiva en mi oído. Tragué saliva lenta y ruidosamente. Cada vez que nos quedábamos solos ella me insinuaba lo mismo, y esta vez no me frené. Asentí firmemente._

–_¿es eso un sí? – ronroneó contra mi cuello, acariciando descaradamente el bulto que se había formado en mis pantalones. Volví a asentir con mayor convicción y entusiasmo esta vez._

–_perfecto – susurró sonriendo malévolamente, tirando de mi camisa y encaminándome a la habitación de mi madre._

Lloraba con mayor fuerza que antes, mi cuerpo se sacudía con fuerza, el recuerdo de nuestra primera vez me desgarraba por dentro. Rememorar sus caricias, su mirada, su cuerpo sobre el mío, era una tortura. _Mi tortura_.

–Como pude ser tan ciego – espeté con pesar y amargura– no fui más que un juguete para ella.

Mis ojos ardían, las lágrimas no cesaban y mi mente no paraba de proyectar imágenes antiguas de los momentos vividos con el demonio rubio.

_Me sentía en la gloria, tener a Sam sobre mí era sin duda una de las mejores sensaciones que había experimentado en mi vida entera. Observar su expresión, nunca antes me había parecido tan hermosa. Sus gemidos, saber que yo era el causante de éstos me encendía aún más. Se sentía tan jodidamente bien que duró menos de lo que esperaba y ella no desaprovechó la oportunidad para burlarse, humillarme._

–_Brad se sentía mejor– comentó levantándose de mí._

–_¿QUÉ?– medio susurré, medio grité._

–_Relájate Fredbobo, pudiste hacerlo peor– comenzó a vestirse tan tranquila como si hablase del clima._

–_¿Cómo que Brad...? Sam, yo pen–_

–_¡FREDWARD BENSON! ¡¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO?! _

–_¡MAMÁ!_

–_adiós, Fredfreak– se despidió saliendo de la habitación._

Adiós.

Su estúpido adiós taladraba tanto mi cerebro como mi corazón.

–_Woah, woah, Freddie, ¿por qué tu mamá actúa más demente que lo habitual?– preguntó Carly con confusión genuina en su rostro._

–_Ella... ella me vio con Sam._

–_¿y eso? Creí que ya lo había superado._

–_No Carly, ella me vio, con Sam– dije haciendo hincapié en las últimas palabras. Ella sólo surcó las cejas pidiéndome una explicación. –como... haciéndolo, realmente haciéndolo–terminé con las mejillas rojas. Ella soltó un chillido._

–_Oh mi dios, por eso actuaba tan raro, yo lo sabía... –comenzó a divagar sobre como ahora sus sospechas eran ciertas. Traté de interrumpirla, pero ella sólo continuó despotricando como si del descubrimiento del siglo se tratase. –...ese chupetón no era como los demás, ¡dios Freddie eres un animal! –terminó sonriendo y moviendo sus cejas sugestivamente._

–_¡CARLY!– ella se frenó en seco. –No hagas de esto una gran cosa._

–_Pero Freddie esto es una gran cosa, mis dos mejores amigos perdieron la virginidad juntos, ¿qué otra persona puede decir eso? ¡es emocionante! – al escuchar sobre "la virginidad de Sam" mi corazón se contrajo._

–_Ese es el punto Carly, Sam... Sam no era virgen –ella se llevo las manos a la boca. Sonreí con melancolía. –¿Puedes creer que estuvo con Brad?_

–_Freddie, dios, yo n–no lo sabía, no lo esperaba, me has tomado por sorpresa– el desconcierto latía en su rostro y su voz. –¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?_

–_No lo sé, huyo después de decirme, no la he visto desde entonces. Cada vez que la llamo su teléfono me manda directo al correo de voz– _

–_Estuvo aquí esta mañana– murmuró de repente._

–_¡cómo! pe–pero fui a su casa hace unos momentos, Pam me dijo que no ha ido como en dos días._

–_Ella estuvo aquí Freddie, dijo que no volvería, pero y–yo asumí que no se refería a eso literalmente, yo no creí que lo decía en serio, yo... ¡dios! yo creí que fue porque la increpé por atacar mi refrigerador sin permiso – terminó susurrando con lágrimas en sus ojos._

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza. La desesperación era tan tangible como en aquel día. Batí mi cabeza. Los recuerdos no me hacían ningún favor. Continué merodeando por las calles hasta que un letrero captó mi atención.

Phini's.

La punzada en mi pecho hizo tambalear mis piernas. Tomé respiraciones profundas esperando ahuyentar todas esas emociones y flashes que me sacudieron.

Giré a derecha, tomando la tercera calle, aquella que pasaba por el pequeño terreno baldío. Mis pies se dirigían solos por el camino conocido, no me detuve ni para esperar que el semáforo cambiara de luz. Avancé por la acera de en frente hasta el farol de la plazuela, recorrí los metros que quedan hasta el grueso roble de al final. Frente a él, busqué con la yema de mis dedos en su irregular corteza el pequeño corte junto a la S y la F talladas. Cuando las encontré mi cuerpo se estremeció. La angustia, la ira, la frustración, el dolor... todos aquellos sentimientos tomaron el control de mi cuerpo y comencé a arañar el árbol, tratando de borrar nuestras iniciales dentro del desigual corazón mientras lloraba y gimoteaba, preguntándole al aire lo que había echo mal. Me detuve cuando el escozor de mis dedos se hizo insoportable, derrumbándome frente al viejo árbol, sin haber aliviado ni una mísera parte de mi alma.

.

.

.

Despierto por un zarandeo en mi hombro. Los cálidos pero tristes ojos de Carly me examinan con preocupación.

–Hasta que te encuentro– murmura aliviada contra mi cabello mientras me abraza como si vida dependiera de ello.

–¿qué hora es?– pregunto con voz es ronca, comprensible después de haber llorado y haberle gritado a un viejo árbol como un desquiciado.

–no lo sé, pero es cerca del amanecer. –Suspira y me mira con lástima– No vuelvas a salir sin avisar –me regaña tendiéndome una mano para levantarme, la tomo y mis músculos protestan por la acción, dormir en el suelo de un parque no proporciona la misma comodidad que un colchón.–Nos tenías con el alma en un hilo, te hemos buscado toda la noche. Tu madre incluso llamó a la policía y cuando le dijeron que no podían hacer nada si no habían transcurrido doce horas de tu desaparición... cielos Feddie, ahora entiendo el porqué le tienes miedo. –Ambos soltamos una risita.

Nos encaminamos a Bruswell Plaza en un silencio algo incómodo.

–Entonces, ¿quieres hablar sobre ello?– pregunta casual a sólo unas manzanas de nuestro destino. Solté un bufido.

–¿hablar? ¿Para qué? – pregunto mirándola a los ojos –Hablar no la traerá de vuelta Carly, ni siquiera cambiará una jodida cosa.

–Eso no lo sabes, ella podría volver. –La pequeña posibilidad de que sucede trae un cúmulo de diferentes emociones, pero estoy tan cansando emocionalmente que las empujo a un lado.

–¿Después de siete meses? Yo no lo creo– pateo una pequeña piedra en el camino. Ella me mira fijamente por unos segundos, debatiéndose el hecho de decirme algo o no, finalmente opta por no hacerlo

Continuamos cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos. Estamos a sólo una calle cuando de pronto pregunta:

–Entonces, ¿qué harás?

–¿Por el momento? Sólo ir a casa.

* * *

I guess I'll go home now

I guess I'll go home


End file.
